Super hero anime taisen (series)
Super Anime Taisen (スーパーアニメ大戦 Supā Anime Taisen, ''stylished as Super Hero Anime Wars) is a fanfiction which features a crossover between Classic and Modern Anime and allowing characters from different titles to team up or battle one another. The catchphrases for the fanfiction are "The key is the only way to achieve total victory" (鍵は完全勝利を達成するための唯一の方法である Kagi wa kanzen shōri o tassei suru tame no yuiitsu no hōhōdearu). The protagonists of Anime Original, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Date A Live (Rinne only) and One Piece are featured, but the casts of Shakugan no Shana, Naruto (part 1), and Digimon Xros Wars also participate. Other returning cast members include Goku reprising their roles from Dragon Ball Z. Description After Sonogami Rinne has a nightmare of every Anime Series being defeated by a figure called Unknown Queen (Dark Tohka), she helps her grandfather Osamu deal with unsatisfied customers. The high school student, Raiden, seems to be at fault, but he simply tells Rinne the galleries are bad because he does not belong in this world. After the argument, various holes in reality open, allowing the "witch" (PMMM), Bagra Armies, Satan (Blue Exorcist), Espada Monsters, Undead DBZ Villains and GelBeasts (original) to start terrorizing their world. In the bedlam, she finds an unknown device and sword. She gives Raiden the device, allowing him to spin into sword by using a disks from the boxes and inserting it into the device. Using other disks, he fights the various monsters that have invaded his reality by transforming into Hurricane (Ninja-like moveset), Tachyon (Japanese Armor-like moveset), and Ignith (Magician-like moveset). Back in his own reality, Raiden is warned by Kudou Taiki that his reality is being superseded by the Otherworlds. He must go to their worlds and defeat the other character to save his own world, while Taiki keeps it frozen in place. Back in the house, Osamu reveals a large airship. Stepping inside, Raiden finds himself in this airship while he meet his crews. They work on a Z-Crews base called "Project Z", using "Virtual Answer" (or "VA") which contains a massive repository of data about the alternate history of Humanity, Raiden and his adulthood travels to the Earths' of the alternate timelines in an effort to collect data that might give them a hint for the evolution of mankind. Chapter 0: Prologue '''Role in Digimon Xros Wars (Prologue): ' Role in DBZ: Fusion Reborn (pre-script, mentioned): Role in Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Role in Blue Exorcist (in Episode 1): Role is Digimon Xros Wars (at MadLeomon fight): Coming soon.......... Difference from Anime, Manga and Novels *From the begining of Great Legend War Event, all of Xros Heart and the others must prepare for battle rather than an anime. *There are lots of Saiyan Armies, Androids, Satans and Minions are attacking toward city. This concept is actually inspired from Kamen Rider Decade. *Originally, Armed MadLeomon was supposely taken down by Shoutmon with Star Blade. Sometimes, when Shoutmon's losing power before ArmedLeomon's attack, Raiden using Tachyon Blade fuse together with Star Blade to defeat Armed MadLeomon. *Despite how MadLeomon evolved himself to Armed MadLeomon, because it produced with a MetaVirus istead MadLeomon fuses. Characters 'Digimon Xros Wars' *Kudou Taiki *Hinomoto Akari *Tsurugi Zenjirou *Shoutmon *Balistamon *Starmon and Pickmons. 'Dragon Ball' *Goku (at age 9) 'Date A Live' *Sonogami Rinne 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica' *Kaname Madoka *Miki Sayaka *Kyuubey (ally) 'Original' *Raiden *Osamu *Z-Crews